Planter row markers that float with the contour of the ground provide a continuous visible marking that aids the operator in the planting process. Presently known floating row markers use a straight slotted engagement of the activating hydraulic cylinder end pin. While the straight slot does allow for floating of the marker with the ground contour, its use also results in an undesirable jump or free fall of the marker as the marker initially moves from the vertical position. Also, presently known floating row markers using a cable connection present special problems. If the cable is adjusted so the marker will completely unfold above the ground, the cable will be too short to allow the marker to go to its normal working position. If the cable is adjusted to the full range of floatation, the marker disk will contact the ground before the marker is completely unfolded resulting in the disk ends pushing soil to unfold into the ground possibly resulting in structural damage.
Those concerned with these and other problems recognize the need for an improved planter row marker.